


I need a Hero

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ladrien June, Oneshot, This is DUMB, crackfic, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Adrien rolled his eyes. "Sure, when Chat Noir jumps across buildings, he's brave and a hero, but when I do it, I'm a 'menace to society' and 'illegally tresspassing.' How is that fair?""Well, he does have a miraculous." Ladybug shrugged. "So..."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	I need a Hero

As Adrien Agreste ran across the rooftops, he could only think about one thing.

_God, I wish I didn't smell like cheese_

-Scratch that-

As Adrien Agreste ran across the rooftops, nose plagued by the foul scent of warm camembert in his pockets, he could only think about two things: the horrible smell of cheese, and Ladybug.

His partner Ladybug was amazing. She was brave, powerful, strong and pretty. He had fallen in love at first sight, and he didn't think he'd ever meet anyone like her. 

Adrien jumped from building to building, distracted by thoughts of pretty girls and stinky cheese. The one thing he wasn't considering was security cameras on top of building complexes.

As he parkoured, he was being watched, recorded, and he had no idea.

He didn't know, until footage was sent to the Ladyblog, and he received multiple public complaints (as Adrien, not Chat).

Adrien had gotten in the habit of running across rooftops as himself. Something about the wind and the fresh air hitting his fresh, civilian face was just freeing. It was not frequent, but if he detransformed mid jump, he would just keep going as Adrien. It became not an unusual sight for Parisians to see Adrien Agreste running across rooftops. 

It wasn't fair. Chat Noir never got complaints when he jumped across rooftops while patrolling. No. People asked for his signature. When people saw Adrien on rooftops, they took pictures and made fun of him on Twitter. 

Seriously, it was a thing. He was pretty sure it was cyberbullying, but he didn't know who started it or why Adrien Agreste on rooftops became the meme/cryptid that it did. (Comments ranged from things about him being a model to a satirical top ten list of best buildings in Paris to jump off of). 

He was sick of the double standard, between him and Chat Noir (who were the same people, but that was irrelevant).

After a couple weeks of being made fun of on twitter, real actions were taken against Adrien Agreste. He was sent multiple pieces of mail asking him to seize and desist.

Then his father threatened to lock his windows and hire more bodyguards, so Adrien had to seriously consider the consequences.

Also, quite a few people put signs on their rooftops which explicitly banned Adrien from running across them, so of course be had to obey those. Laws were irrelevant, but signs held real meaning.

So, he had to resort to running through the park for excersize, like a normal person. Adrien ran a couple miles, before sitting down on the bench to breathe. 

He wasn't sulking, he was just sitting there, frustrated that he couldn't be on rooftops.

So of course, Ladybug comes up and sits next to him, when he's in a bad mood.

He glanced at the bright red heroine. "What do you want?"

"Me?" She chuckled. "I just want to talk. I saw you on the Ladyblog."

"Oh. Yeah, about that-"

"No, need to explain. I totally get it. There's something about being up so high. Everything feels different."

"So, you think it's okay for me to be running across rooftops?"

"Absolutely not." Ladybug shook her head. "It's dangerous. You could get seriously hurt."

"I'm fine. I haven't gotten hurt-"

"Yet." She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that you won't ever get hurt though?"

"I... I guess I don't." He sighed. "I still don't like that I'm not allowed to run on rooftops. It's just freeing."

"Adrien, it's for your own protection."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Sure, when Chat Noir jumps across buildings, he's brave and a hero, but when I do it, I'm a 'menace to society' and 'illegally tresspassing.' How is that fair?"

"Well, he does have a miraculous." Ladybug shrugged. "So..."

"So, what? I could have a miraculous."

"Yeah, but-" Ladybug looked him up and down, like she was designing a costume. "-nevermind. Its stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"An idea. Its too risky, especially for something dumb."

"Oh."

"Adrien, I like you."

His face lit up. "You do? Like-"

"And I sympathize with you. I know you feel trapped sometimes."

"I really do."

"But I cannot encourage running on rooftops. Its not safe and I am not responsible for other people's stupidity. I have too much going on to worry about you falling off a rooftop. And I do worry." She frowned. "I don't want to lose you-"

"I'm sorry Ladybug. I never realized how much it affected you. It was just a fun activity to me."

"Leave the parkour to the superheroes."

"I will."

"Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah-" Ladybug reached into a pocket. "I have a bracelet for you."

"A bracelet? Thanks."

"Yeah, I thought you might like it. Its for good luck. It always makes me feel like I have a second chance."

Was she winking at him?

_Not subtle at all, Ladybug._

He took the bracelet with a smile. "You're the best. I'm sorry for worrying you. I, Adrien Agreste will not run across anymore rooftops."

"Thank you."

He was aware of the cameras recording that conversation. Be then uploaded his own, formal apology to Paris on the Ladyblog.

After that, people never saw Adrien Agreste run across the rooftops.

But there was a whole lot of that new hero, Aspik. 

Luckily, people didn't connect those dots.

But when Aspik and Ladybug got ice cream together and started dating, there was a lot of speculation about Aspik's identity.

A concerning amount of people thought that Aspik and Chat Noir were the same person.

Almost no people thought that Adrien and Aspik were the same people, luckily.

And, as usual, more people thought that Adrien was dating Chat Noir than it being a secret identity, so that was safe at least.

Adrien Agreste stopped running across rooftops. Paris was free of the trespassing...

Until the Ladyblog received multiple video submissions of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, jumping from one rooftop to another, avoiding knocking over plants, as if she were Ladybug or something.

Adrien watched those videos with a smile.

It was a secret to most of the world but he knew why Marinette was running across rooftops. It wasn't, as some speculated, because she was Ladybug, it was because of her one-time thing as Multi-mouse. 

She had a taste of freedom, and wanted more. 

The next time that Adrien, as Chat Noir, met with Ladybug, he was definitely going to bring up giving Marinette a permanent miraculous.

She deserved it, after all, for being an everyday Ladybug.

Also, she didn't need to be bullied by the internet.

The fact that Multi-mouse was cute was just a bonus. 

Besides, he was dating Ladybug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
